<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benefits of Force Sensitivity by Kittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492611">Benefits of Force Sensitivity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens'>Kittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benefits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the surprising change in his relationship with Ren, Hux has a lot to think about. But they also have a mission to complete and that may have unintended consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benefits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Summer Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Benefits of Force Sensitivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the KyluxXoXo Summer Fest! I used the prompts bed sharing, pet, and delivery. Also mask and coffee.  You don't really need to read the first fic in the series to understand this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux could not believe what had happened since he and Ren crashed their shuttle. He’d always had an attraction to the man, even before he’d ever seen his face. There had been something about the way he carried himself, that dangerous aura around him that Hux could not help but be drawn to. And when he first saw Ren’s face, he knew he would never want another person as much as he’d wanted him.</p><p>It was an impossible idea. Hux knew he’d have to content himself with the occasional glimpses of him training without a shirt and the way Ren liked to stand too close to him. Ren was not a person who would ever look twice at a person like Hux.</p><p>And then, Hux had kissed him.</p><p>He blamed the unbearable heat of the planet for affecting his brain, but he’d been fully aware of what he was doing. Both of them were soaked and Ren was laughing and Hux couldn’t help himself. He had to kiss him and if Ren killed him for it, Hux was okay with that in the moment. But he hadn’t and Hux planned on pretending it never happened.</p><p>Ren was the one who brought it up again. Then he’d asked him to kiss him again. Hux hadn’t hesitated. He didn’t care why Ren was asking. Even if he’d only wanted to make fun of him, Hux wanted to kiss him. </p><p>As it turned out, Ren had been completely serious about wanting to be kissed and now, nearly a week later, Hux hadn’t done much else besides kiss Ren. </p><p>They’d stayed in the hotel for stranded tourists for several days where they’d had no choice but to share a bed, but when they moved on to a nicer place, Hux had requested a single bed in that room as well, thinking he might tell Ren it was the only room available if he complained, but Ren wasn’t bothered by the single bed.</p><p>Hux rolled over in bed to look at Ren, who was still sleeping. Every time he saw Ren next to him, Hux felt his stomach flutter. It was hard to believe that he was in a bed, naked, with someone like Ren. Sometimes, he just had to look at him to make sure it was all real. </p><p>Hux put a hand on Ren’s chest - he was so warm. Although they were on a planet that was too hot, Hux couldn’t help but think about how nice it would be to lay against that furnace when they were back on the <i>Finalizer</i>. He could never get quite warm enough on the ship but he was sure he would sleep very comfortably with Ren in his bed.</p><p>As Ren slowly started to wake up, Hux had a terrible thought - would whatever was happening between them end once they got back to their regular lives? Hux didn’t have much free time and Ren was constantly off on missions. Even if they wanted to continue, it might be difficult, and Hux wasn’t sure that Ren would want things to continue.</p><p>“Hey,” Ren said, smiling, as he opened his eyes. Ren put a hand on Hux’s stomach, which nearly covered it completely, before moving to rest his head on Hux’s chest. Even if things didn’t last, Hux would always be glad for what they did have.</p><p>He’d never thought of Ren as being anything but destructive and obnoxious, and while that was part of Hux’s attraction, he couldn’t deny how much he liked soft, gentle Ren. He’d never thought he’d want to <i>cuddle</i> with anyone, but he loved the way Ren touched him and held him and curled up next to him. </p><p>Hux never wanted him to stop.</p><p>“We should order food,” Ren said after a while.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hux agreed, although he made no move to get up. Not that he needed to. Soon, Hux saw a datapad floating towards him and he plucked it out of the air. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Anything,” he replied.</p><p>A week ago, Hux would have been annoyed with such a response, but now he felt like he knew Ren enough to get him exactly what he wanted. Of course, he also learned that Ren would eat just about anything. To make it easy, he ordered Ren the same thing that he was getting and then put the datapad down so his hands were free to touch Ren.</p><p>He ran his hands through Ren’s hair, enjoying the soft texture. Hux would have been happy to cuddle and pet Ren for the rest of the day. That was just about how they’d spent the past few. They hadn’t even left the room as there was nowhere else they would rather be. At least, Hux thought Ren felt the same because he hadn’t even suggested leaving.</p><p>When there was a knock on the door, Ren lifted his hand and soon, the door opened on its own and a droid walked in. It dropped off their breakfast and then left. As much as Hux sometimes hated Ren’s powers, he had to admit they were useful as he floated their food over to them. It might be a ridiculous use of such power, but Hux couldn’t complain because that meant he could pet Ren just a little longer.</p><p>Ren sat up but they were still close enough that Hux still considered it cuddling. As they started to eat, Ren constantly brushed against Hux and kissed him every chance he got. It was excessive, but Hux knew he’d have to get his fill of kisses and gentleness before they left the planet.</p><p>“You know,” Ren said as they finished eating. “We came to this planet for a reason.”</p><p>Hux knew that was coming, but he’d hoped they would have a little longer together. It truly was for the best that they complete the mission and get back to the Order, but it had been so nice just spending time together and not worrying about anything.</p><p>“I suppose that means you want to leave,” Hux said. He started to get out of bed, but Ren wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back.</p><p>“I want to stay,” Ren said, kissing Hux’s neck. “But we can’t stay here forever.”</p><p>“What if we did?” Hux blurted out without thinking.</p><p>Ren froze with his lips pressed to Hux’s shoulder and Hux was certain he’d said the wrong thing. Now, Ren would think he was desperate and wouldn’t want anything to do with him and Hux fully expected to Ren to push him away.</p><p>“We can’t,” Ren finally said, planting another soft kiss against him. “I have to go back to Snoke and you have to go back to the Order. What would you even do here without your army?”</p><p>“You’re right,” Hux agreed. “I know we have to leave eventually, but this is nice.”</p><p>“It is. Let’s stay a little longer.”</p><p>Hux turned around so he was facing Ren and couldn’t help but smile. He’d take whatever he could get.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Hux was not happy to be outside again. At least he had proper clothing for the climate, but he’d much rather be in the air conditioned room, sitting on Ren’s lap. Preferably wearing nothing at all. But Ren had decided it was time to complete the mission.<p>At least the locals were friendly and helped arrange transportation to the ancient Jedi temple or wherever it was that Ren was going. Hux could have stayed behind but he didn’t want to lose any time with Ren while things were good between them. Once they returned to the fleet, things would be different.</p><p>“What are we looking for?” Hux asked as they got out of their speeder. They were in front of an old building, and the road leading to it had clearly been unused in a long time.</p><p>“An artifact,” Ren said. “I can feel it.”</p><p>Of course he wasn’t going to explain. Already it seemed if things were going back to normal between them. At least Hux would always have the week they spent together to remember. He knew he’d always want to go back to that kind of relationship with Ren, and he could only hope that he might be convinced to go on leave with him. That might be the only other time Hux would get with him.</p><p>He followed Ren into the temple, and Ren would stop every now and then and wait before continuing on. Hux tried to ask what he was doing, but Ren only silenced him. Hux decided to remain silent. Part of him was starting to hate Ren for showing him what they could have and then taking it away. Of course that’s what Ren would do to him. Hux shouldn’t have been surprised, but he couldn’t help but hate it.</p><p>Hux really didn’t know why things had to go back to the way they were. Ren obviously liked him. He knew the Jedi were celibate and he wondered if perhaps the Knights of Ren were as well. Was Ren breaking some vow of his order? But even if they needed to stop their relationship, there was no reason they had to go back to the constant bickering.</p><p>While trying to think of the best way to word it to Ren, Hux stopped paying as much attention to his surroundings and didn’t notice that Ren had stopped until it was too late and he slammed into his back. Ren didn’t even glance back at him. It was almost as if Ren didn’t even notice he was there. How could Ren forget him so easily? Especially after spending nearly an entire week with their lips locked together?</p><p>Ren was focused on something and when Hux looked, he couldn’t immediately tell what had Ren’s attention. Hux followed his gaze and saw that Ren seemed to be staring at a rock. It was clearly not natural - it was polished and mostly dark with small specks of light that seemed to originate in the stone itself. It was odd, but Hux didn’t see why it would hold Ren’s unwavering attention.</p><p>He moved forward, planning on taking the rock. Whether he was going to throw it somewhere or give it to Ren, he wasn’t certain, but he didn’t have a chance to find out. As he reached for the rock, Hux found himself unable to move. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was happening and as he looked at Ren, he saw the other man had his arm outstretched.</p><p>“Don’t touch that,” Ren said. “It’s dangerous.”</p><p>“It’s a rock.”</p><p>“It’s not just a rock,” Ren said, lowering his hand. “It’s a powerful artifact.”</p><p>“Right, well, do you have a plan for getting it out of here?” Hux found that he could move again, but he didn’t reach for the rock again. At least Ren was talking to him again.</p><p>“Not yet,” Ren said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Can’t you simply float it out of here?” Hux asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. It might… react badly. I’m not sure.”</p><p>“So are you just going to stare at it.”</p><p>“The answer will come to me.”</p><p>Hux had the feeling that could take some time, and although he had initially wanted to stay on the planet longer, he just wanted to get it over with. Standing around with Ren when he couldn’t kiss him was pointless. Knowing that it was just a rock and was harmless, Hux quickly reached out and picked the stone up before Ren could stop him again.</p><p>“Hux!”</p><p>“See?” Hux said, holding the stone up. “It’s safe.”</p><p>Even as he said that, he realized the stone was much warmer than he would have expected. It felt as if it had been sitting in the sun instead of deep within an ancient temple. Even as he took note of the heat, the stone started to drop in temperature. That was definitely not normal, but Hux decided it must be made of a rare substance that would cool down in the presence of a heat source. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Ren asked, putting his hand on Hux’s shoulder. Hux looked into Ren’s eyes and for a brief moment, it was like they were back in the hotel room, no cares in the galaxy besides each other. But the stone was getting colder and colder and Hux could no longer hold on to it. He dropped it, but it did not fall. Instead, it floated in the air, right where Hux had left it.</p><p>“Are you doing that?” Hux asked.</p><p>“No.” Ren frowned at the rock, started to reach out to it and then dropped his hand. “Try to move it. Not like that.”</p><p>Hux had barely moved his hand when Ren said that last part and he looked at Ren, wondering just what he meant. What other way was there to move a rock?</p><p>“Think about it moving,” Ren instructed. “Use your hand to guide it. Don’t touch it.”</p><p>“Ren, don’t be ridiculous. I don’t have any of that nonsense you call the Force.”</p><p>“Just try it.”</p><p>Hux couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was a ridiculous idea, but he knew Ren would insist. He raised his hand just as he’d seen Ren do many times before and waved it to the side. The rock seemed to follow his hand.</p><p>“I know you’re doing that,” Hux said.</p><p>“I’m not. Keep doing it.”</p><p>Hux moved his hand and no matter what way he moved, the rock followed. He still didn’t believe that Ren wasn’t somehow reading his mind to predict which way to move the rock, but if he was, then he was far better at that than Hux had ever suspected. Of course, he didn’t really want to think about the alternative. That he was like Ren. He couldn’t be. There was no way he wouldn’t have discovered that kind of ability before. Which meant it had to have something to do with Ren.</p><p>“What did you do?” Hux asked.</p><p>“That was all you,” Ren said. “I told you not to touch it.”</p><p>“It’s a rock, Ren.”</p><p>“A rock that apparently has made you Force-sensitive.”</p><p>“I am not Force-sensitive,” Hux insisted. That was simply impossible.</p><p>“Hux.” Ren looked like he was about to argue, but then he turned and started to walk away. That was strange - Ren always took any opportunity to argue. Maybe things had changed between them.</p><p>Hux followed Ren, but he couldn’t help but feel like they weren’t alone. He stopped and looked behind him and saw that the stupid rock was floating behind him. He’d almost hoped Ren would leave it behind.</p><p>“Can you float that thing somewhere else?” Hux asked.</p><p>“What?” Ren turned and looked past Hux. Probably staring at the rock again. “It’s following you. You can probably pick it up if you don’t want it floating.”</p><p>“Why would it follow me?” Hux asked. He reached out to it slowly, wanting to see what temperature it was, but surprisingly, it was neither hot or cold. Instead, it felt exactly like Hux would expect. He pushed it into his pocket, not wanting to think about it any longer, although he knew the weight would be impossible to ignore.</p><p>“It’s bonded to you,” Ren said as he started walking again. “It’s yours.”</p><p>“I don’t want it.”</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t have touched it.”</p><p>“It’s a rock,” Hux grumbled, but he knew he didn’t have much of an argument. Ren had told him not to do it, but Hux had done it anyway. How could he have known that a rock would actually be able to do anything? That was probably why he should have listened to the person who actually knew something about the Force.</p><p>“What are you going to do with it?” Hux asked.</p><p>“It’s not mine,” Ren reminded him. “I can’t do anything with it.”</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to retrieve it for Snoke?” That had been the entire purpose for being on that planet. Find some artifact for Snoke.</p><p>“Yes,” Ren said. “But there’s nothing that can be done about it now.”</p><p>“Can’t you…” Hux tried to remember how Ren had described it. “Unbond it?”</p><p>Ren laughed and Hux remembered the first time he saw Ren laugh. It was also the first time he’d kissed him. Hux didn’t feel much like kissing Ren at the moment though.</p><p>“As far as I know, it’s with you until you die,” Ren said.</p><p>Hux was silent for a while as he thought about that. As much as he didn’t want the stupid rock or any mystical abilities, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to have. But he had to wonder just what lengths Ren would go to in order to complete his mission. Or how badly Snoke wanted the artifact.</p><p>“What are you planning on telling Snoke?” Hux asked.</p><p>“Don’t know,” Ren said, shrugging his shoulders. They emerged from the temple and Hux blinked rapidly at the sudden bright light. “Maybe a version of the truth? I can tell him it was bonded to someone else. That I couldn’t take it.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t tell him that I have it? He won’t know?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Ren said, stopping and putting his hands on Hux’s shoulders. “I don’t know what he’d do to you. I won’t let him hurt you.”</p><p>“So you do care,” Hux said as he started walking towards the speeder. He heard Ren’s heavy footsteps behind him.</p><p>“I didn’t spend a week in bed with you for no reason.”</p><p>“You seemed to get over that real quick.”</p><p>“I’d never… why would you think that?”</p><p>“You barely spoke to me all day. You cared more about completing this stupid mission.”</p><p>“No,” Ren said as they got in the speeder. “I needed to focus. And the stone was calling to me in the Force. I couldn’t concentrate on you too. But I lo… I… I like you. A lot.”</p><p>Hux knew what Ren had almost said. Had he stopped himself because he thought it was too soon? Or was it because he really didn’t feel that way? As Hux thought about it, he didn’t mind the idea of Ren loving him. Hux didn’t know if he could ever say those words, but he already felt the same about Ren.</p><p>They remained silent for a long time and Hux couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift back to the rock in his pocket. He wanted to trust Ren and believe he wouldn’t tell Snoke everything, but as much as Hux cared for Ren, he wasn’t sure what he would do if their positions were reversed. Lying to Snoke meant risking his life, his career. Ren would be doing the same. </p><p>“So what am I supposed to do with this rock?” Hux asked.</p><p>“I have some ideas,” Ren said. “But I don’t want to talk here.”</p><p>Hux didn’t know where else they would have that discussion. If he was worried about listening devices, they’d have to go into the forest, because it was just as likely that their hotel room was bugged. Hux had spent more than enough time in the forests and he wasn’t too concerned about the locals listening in. They were too far away from the Order and their world too inconsequential. No one would listen to anything anyone from there had to say.</p><p>To his surprise, Ren didn’t take a turn off the road into the wilderness. Instead, he parked the speeder on the side of a street and got out. Hux followed and they walked into a cafe. Ren ordered caf and a tarine tea without even asking. Hux hadn’t realized Ren paid that much attention to know his favorite drink, but he couldn’t say he was displeased about it.</p><p>Once they had their drinks, they found a table in a quiet corner and sat down. Hux took a small sip of tea, finding it just a touch too hot to properly drink. At least they had brewed it at a high temperature. Most cafes he’d tried used far too low of a temperature to make it right.</p><p>“I want you to be my apprentice,” Ren said.</p><p>“Your what?”</p><p>“Apprentice. I can train you. With the Force.”</p><p>“Ren,” Hux started to say, but Ren interrupted.</p><p>“Just let me explain. You have the Force. You need to learn to control it. Snoke’s the only other person you know who knows enough to train you. So there’s no good reason not to. Also…”</p><p>“What?” Hux asked when Ren didn’t finish his sentence.</p><p>“I think we should kill Snoke,” he muttered, speaking very quickly. Although he didn’t speak clearly, Hux understood perfectly.</p><p>“Well, that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard you come up with.” Hux had been thinking about the best way to get rid of Snoke for years, and although he had never thought about working with Ren, thing were different between them now and working together seemed to be the best plan. </p><p>“Exactly. So. I train you. And then we kill him.”</p><p>“And what then?” The reason Hux had never considered working with another person was because he wanted to be the one in control. The First Order - and the galaxy - were going to be his. Not Ren’s.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ren said, shrugging. “All I know is that if Snoke learns that you have the artifact, he’ll kill you. So we have to kill him first.”</p><p>“That’s incredibly haphazard, although I’m not sure what I expected from you.” As much as he hated that Ren had no idea what he was doing, that at least meant Hux had more of a chance to get what he wanted. “I want to take his place.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want to be Supreme Leader,” Hux hissed, glancing around. There was no one nearby, but Hux still felt paranoid.</p><p>“Oh,” Ren said. “Yeah. That makes sense. I… I guess I’d just stay as your teacher?”</p><p>“Really, Ren? That’s what you think I’d keep you around for?” Hux couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“What else would you need me for?”</p><p>“Is there some reason you don’t want me as your Supreme Leader?”</p><p>“No. But I don’t think you’ll need me for anything.”</p><p>“Ren.” Hux moved his hand towards his, hesitated, and then took a chance, placing his hand on top of Ren’s. He’d never forget what Ren almost said to him as they were leaving the temple. He could only hope that Ren had meant it. “I would think this past week would have told you how I feel about you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ren was staring at their hands and then he looked up at Hux. “So you want to keep me around to fuck? That works.”</p><p>Hux couldn’t help but laugh. The idea was absolutely ridiculous and not something that Hux ever would have thought of, but it did have some appeal. Hux imagined dressing Ren up, keeping him on his knees in front of the throne, ready for him to use whenever Hux wanted. He’d absolutely forbid him from ever hiding his face under a mask again and might even cut his hair. As much as he liked that idea, it wasn’t practical. Ren was far too valuable to be used solely for Hux’s pleasure. </p><p>“There will be plenty of that,” Hux said once he stopped laughing. “However, I was thinking that you might like to continue your role as an enforcer, although I want it to be more than that. I…”</p><p>Hux had to stop and think about exactly what he wanted. He didn’t want to be like Snoke and simply use Ren, but what he was thinking meant he’d have to give up some of his power. Looking at Ren, he realized he would be okay with that. </p><p>“I want you to rule by my side,” Hux said. </p><p>“You want to get married?” Ren asked and Hux felt heat rising to his cheeks. He started to pull his hand away, but Ren held on to it.</p><p>“No. I mean, it doesn’t have to be a marriage, although I am not opposed to that idea. I was thinking something more along the lines of us simply sharing the duties of Supreme Leader. We each do what we’re best at.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ren said.</p><p>“Okay? That’s all you have to say?” Hux expected at least something more from him, although he wasn’t quite sure what.</p><p>“I’m agreeing to your idea. What else do you want?” Ren tilted his head and then brought Hux’s hand to his lips, giving him a soft kiss. “Is that what you wanted?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hux said without thinking. Ren kissed his hand again and Hux decided he could get used to that. He’d never imagined someone like Ren could be so gentle, but know that he’d seen that side of him, Hux wanted nothing more than for things to stay that way.</p><p>“So we kill Snoke. Get married. Conquer the galaxy. Then what?”</p><p>“I think we might want to focus on those first goals first,” Hux said.</p><p>“We could make this planet the base of our operations,” Ren said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s the place that brought us together. I like it here.”</p><p>“Yes. However, the locals are too friendly and helpful for their own good. We’d have to eliminate them. Or perhaps we simply build a monument here. Something of little consequence but just for the two of us.”</p><p>Ren smiled. Yet another thing that Hux would never tire of. He leaned across the table and kissed Hux, still smiling as he pulled away. </p><p>“Okay,” he said.</p><p>Hux rolled his eyes but still smiled. He finally had everything he wanted and even a few things he wasn’t sure about. He saw his cup of tea floating in front of him and without touching it, Hux sat it back down on the table. As much as he preferred technology to strange powers, Hux knew that with the Force, he’d be unstoppable. </p><p>Having Ren at his side was simply a bonus, and Hux looked forward to spending the rest of his life with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>